


Quelling Nightmares

by kickcows



Category: Bleach
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Angst, Lemon, Light Bondage, M/M, One Shot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-10
Updated: 2013-07-10
Packaged: 2017-12-18 08:12:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/877571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kickcows/pseuds/kickcows
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After they returned from the battle of the Arrancar Invasion, both Renji and Hisagi strike an unlikely friendship, which quickly turns into something completely unexpected. Set after the events of the Arrancar Invasion, but prior to the events of the Lost Substitute Shinigami arc. Pairing - RenjixHisagi. Rated Explicit for the following: smut, lemon, angst, bondage, dominance. One shot. Gift fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quelling Nightmares

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kindofabadger](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kindofabadger/gifts).



This story is set after the Fake Karakura Town arc, but prior to the Lost Shinigami arc. It is rated Explicit for the following: yaoi, lemon, pwp, sexual situations. All characters belong to Kubo Tite, and the smut is mine. Written as a birthday gift for a good friend, per her suggestions. This is also my first time focusing on these particular two characters. Please enjoy! :)

* * *

***

It seemed like the day was never going to end. All day long, it had been one thing after another, and here he was, still sitting at his desk at half past eleven at night. Renji picked up the tea he had been drinking and saw that there was no liquid left in the cup, his thirst a painful reminder that it must have been that way for quite some time. He stood up from his desk, and approached the screen which separated his office from his taichou.

“Kuchiki-taichou? Are you still there?” Renji asked, looking in and seeing the distinctive shadow of his superior. “I’m going to be going now. I don’t think I can do any more work.”

“Understood. See you in the morning, then.” The simple dismissal was all the redhead needed, before pivoting on his heel to head back to his desk.

He made sure that all his paperwork was in order before turning off the lamp in his office, and slipped out the back door. Ever since his return from Hueco Mundo, he had been in his office no longer than 18 hours a day. And after a few months of that, the work was starting to wear on him. But, in all that time, he had discovered something that was helping him to keep his focus, and was making it easier to get through the days. After they had returned to Seireitei, the soutaichou had appointed the fukutaichou of the 9th division to train with him. Out of all the other possible choices, Renji still wasn’t sure why he had been chosen, since there was once a time when Hisagi had been his teacher. It seemed more likely that he should be the one being trained by him, not the other way around. But, Renji never argued, nor put up a fight, and just made it part of his routine. And then, something changed.

Walking through the quiet courtyard, the redhead kept his head down as he used shunpo to travel to the ninth division barracks. He saw a single light on, shining from the bedroom assigned to the taichou. Their division still was without a taichou, but there were rumors floating around that the one that used to be the head of that division before Tosen had taken over, Muguruma Kensei, would take back the position after performing admirably in the battle against the Espada. Hisagi had been living in those quarters since Tosen had fled to Hueco Mundo, keeping to himself most of the time. Renji tapped lightly on the screen before sliding it to the side.

“I thought you weren’t going to show up.” Hisagi was sitting on the bed, a saké saucer in his hands. Renji slid the screen closed, slipping off his sandals as he approached the futon. “Saké?”

Untying his white headband, he put it in his pocket before taking out the rubber band that held his hair up in a high ponytail. He bowed his head as he shook his hair free. “I didn’t realize how late it was. I’m very sorry for making you wait up for me. You didn’t have to do that, you know.” He sat at the foot of the futon, taking the offered saké saucer. “Why are you still awake, anyhow?”

“Same reason I always am. I can’t sleep.” Hisagi poured more for himself, and the two drank their respective shots at the same time. The dark-haired taichou set the saucer down and sat back on the bed, rubbing his eyes. “But, now that you’re here, maybe I’ll be able to get some rest.”

Untying his white obi, Renji moved up to sit closer to the brunette. His eyes wavered back and forth between the three distinctive scars on the right side of his face. The marks he was partially responsible for, back before he had ever become a shinigami. They passed over the marks, and moved to look at the simple blueish-grey stripe tattoo that ran across his other cheek, then traveled down to the number tattooed directly below the band. His thumb brushed against the sixty-nine, Hisagi exhaling softly as his dark grey eyes closed with the simple touch. “What’s going on, Shūhei?”

“I don’t want to talk about it.” Hisagi turned off the only source of light in the room, surrounding them in darkness. “Can’t we just sleep?”

He knew better than to push the other man into talking. Through their training, Renji had found out just what had happened to the others, while he had been trying to rescue the human from Hueco Mundo. He knew that Hisagi had gone through a lot, by showing his strength, but also knew that he had lost the man he had looked up to. Even after his betrayal to the Gotei 13, Hisagi still believed that Tosen had been a good man, and would never speak ill-will of him. Their training sessions began to last longer, and then they’d find themselves in Rukongai, drinking their miseries away as they both lamented over their tales of woe. And, after one night of too many drinks, they had stumbled to an inn, neither one in any condition to go back to their division’s barracks. One thing led to another, and they were suddenly sexual partners, but never spoke of it. They just fell into a routine, where they both began to trust the other in ways they had not been able to trust other lovers before. Renji knew the man wanted to sleep, but he also knew that that was also code for ‘shut up and fuck me already’. Playing his ignorant part, he laid beside him on the bed, keeping to his side of the full mattress.

Hisagi’s back pressed against his chest, the material of his Shihakushō rubbing against his semi-exposed sternum. “Why aren’t your arms around me?” Hisagi’s voice was raw from the last shot of saké they had taken. “Do I need to beg you to touch me now too?”

Renji pushed the brunette to lay on his back, holding both of his arms above his head, trapping him. “Enough of the bullshit. If you want something else, then don’t tell me you want to ‘sleep’. Because I’m tired and don’t have any energy to play any fucking games tonight.” It was a lie. He had plenty of stamina to play games all night with him. It didn’t matter that they had done almost the same thing the night before. Each time, it was more intense, as they pushed each other into a frenzy. He gripped Hisagi’s wrists tighter as the man tried to struggle. “Quit it. You know this is what you want.”

“You don’t know what I fucking want.” Hisagi snarled. “You have no fucking clue.”

The redhead brushed his lips against the struggling man’s right ear. “That’s why I can feel you, hard as a fucking _rock_. You’re right. I’ve got no fucking clue. So, how about you just shut the fuck up, and let me make you feel good?” He bit Hisagi’s earlobe, the brunette inhaling sharply as his hips bucked upwards.

“U-Use your...obi...” Hisagi groaned, their play coming to a brief stop with the request. The redhead reached down to the floor, and grabbed the only scrap of clothing he had taken off of himself. Using the white tie to bind the man’s hands together, he watched as Hisagi arched his chest up off the bed, no longer struggling under Renji’s hold. . “H-Hurry...”

Pinning his hands above his head, Renji looked down and saw that it would be impossible to get his sleeveless Shihakushō off of him. “Sorry about this.” He grabbed both lapels and quickly yanked down hard, splitting the garment in half. He kissed down his exposed sternum, flicking his tongue across each nipple before pulling back, Hisagi moaning for more.

Renji pulled his own Shihakushō off, as well as his hakama, effectively being the first one to be naked. He was raring to go, and had been since the moment he had stepped foot into this room. If he had said he hadn’t hoped that his friend hadn’t been waiting up for him, he would have been lying. He needed this as much as Hisagi did, and to have someone to finally let go with in a way he had always wished was intoxicating. He wanted it more and more, but was afraid to say anything to the already fragile man, not wanting to push him too close to the edge of their game. He felt Hisagi’s hips buck up towards his, his clothed groin pushing against his naked form, forcing the redhead to utter a low moan.

He pulled off Hisagi’s pants quickly, the only garment he wore on the lower half of his body. He still didn’t get why Hisagi actually enjoyed going commando, and had tried it himself a couple of times after finding it out. Tossing the pants to the side, he groaned low as Hisagi wrapped his legs around his neck, trapping him where he was. Renji placed his hand on Hisagi’s right thigh, pushing him out, the leg falling off of his back. Once he was satisfied with his position, the redhead lowered his head and licked the tip of Hisagi’s cock, moaning low as he tasted the salty-sweetness that had begun to seep out of him. The scarred taichou groaned as his other leg fell off of Renji’s body, his knees spreading further apart as Renji’s mouth sunk lower on his arousal. Rubbing his tongue along the underside of Hisagi’s girthiness, Renji hollowed his cheeks as he sucked gently.

“Wish I.....had my hands...” Hisagi moaned loud, his hips raising up off the bed, trying to push his cock further into Renji’s wet heat. “Please....let me...”

Also wanting to feel the man’s hands on his body, Renji lifted his head up, Hisagi spilling from his mouth with a soft pop. “Give me your hands.” He licked his sac slowly, teeth grazing over the hairless mound, as the brunette shaved himself on a regular basis. When Renji had first seen him without his pants on, he had to stop what he was doing, and could only stare at it, not used to seeing no kinky curls. It was something he’d never do to himself, but definitely appreciated that the other man was into it, as it felt _good_ when he topped him.

“Nngh...making it difficult...” Hisagi’s hands dropped near his head as his tongue dipped a little lower. Renji lifted up the taut skin with his fingers to lap underneath. “Don’t!!” Hisagi’s moan revealed the request was anything but true, so the redhead dipped his tongue back underneath, licking his sac with the tip of his tongue, teasing him.

He could hear the whimpers growing in volume, as the tip of his tongue continued to trace a pattern on Hisagi’s sac. Deciding that it was enough, Renji grabbed onto his bound hands and quickly undid the knot he had tied, freeing Hisagi from his confines. He moaned low as the man’s fingers threaded through his hair, pulling him up forcefully. Renji’s lips grazed the tip of Hisagi’s cock, the brunette now guiding him to his destination. His lips wrapped around the tip as the brunette pushed his head down faster. Relaxing his throat before gagging, Renji quickly deep throated his cock, sucking on it hard as Hisagi placed his legs on his shoulders. Those fingers dug more into his scalp, pulling roughly, making the redhead melt against the futon. He groaned in approval as Hisagi tugged more on his hair, his own cock rubbing against the sheets with just a little bit of friction. He didn’t want to come that way, so he tried not to move his body too much. However, the brunette seemed to have other ideas, as he forced Renji to move more with his legs controlling his upper body. Sucking on him harder, he looked up and saw that Hisagi’s mouth with open, those whimpers having turned into groaning moans as his hips rocked back and forth. With a harsh tug on his hair, Renji began to feel him throb in his mouth, returning to deep throating him once more. He hummed in appreciation as the cum slid down his throat, that tangy substance coating his mouth as he swallowed noisily, incapable of stopping himself. Once he felt Hisagi begin to grown flaccid, he pulled himself up, licking his lips as Hisagi fell from between his lips naturally.

Covering his body with his own, he felt the brunette’s hands begin to trace the familiar pattern of his tattoos. Renji began to kiss the hollow of his neck, pulling the choker off with one hand. He had learned the trick on how to remove it without hurting himself after one bad experience. Hisagi had been extremely apologetic for not warning him, and the burn on his hand had been difficult to explain, but the make up sex had been worth it to the redhead. However, now that he knew the safe way to remove the choker, as well as the armbands he wore on each arm, Renji had no excuse for a passionate make up session. He quickly peeled the armbands off, one at a time, letting his hands skim over Hisagi’s arms with purpose. He could feel the man’s arousal growing hard again, the more his hands ran over his delicate skin.

“Why don’t you get more tattoos?” Renji asked, as he watched his lover’s hands begin to wander across his own chest.

Hisagi’s fingers began to mimic what Renji had just been doing to his arms, sending a chill through the redhead’s body. “Never really thought about it. What about you? You gonna get more?”

“I will, if you’ll go with me.” Renji arched into his touch, loving the soft feel of Hisagi’s fingertips on his body. “I’ll pay for everything.”

“Shut up.” The tone was playful, but commanding, and Renji readily obeyed him.

He reached up into Hisagi’s dark hair and yanked on the follicles roughly, exerting just who was the one in charge of what was going on. His grey eyes burned with fire, narrowing a little as Renji pulled harder, waiting for the man to give him what he wanted. Seconds passed, as he pulled more, and then, Hisagi’s eyes disappeared behind his lids as his mouth dropped open with a low cry. Satisfied, Renji began to nip at the man’s naked neck, settling himself between his opened legs. He could feel the bed shifting as Hisagi tried to find his cock blindly with his ass, but Renji kept his hips away, refusing to give the control to him. Growling low, Renji spoke quietly, “If you try and do that again, I’m going to force you to be on your hands and knees for me.”

“I’d like to see you try,” the brunette challenged him. Renji pulled back quickly, and faster than he could blink, he had Hisagi right where he wanted him. Hands pushed under the pillow, ass straight into the air. “Fuck.” Hisagi admitted defeat, as the redhead placed his hands on his pale hips.

“That’s the plan, sweetheart,” Renji smirked, rubbing the tip of his cock against the man’s wet entrance. He spit into his hand, touching himself to get a little bit more lubed up, as he didn’t want to hurt the man twitching against the head of his dick.

With a deep breath, he pushed himself in, slipping in fast as Hisagi spread his knees wide. Both men moaned loud at the quick penetration, Renji almost losing his balance before gripping onto both of Hisagi’s hips. Having not finished before, he was on the brink of his release, so Renji kept still while he controlled his breathing, focusing on the tightness that was surrounding him, the delicious heat that seemed to be sucking him further in. He moaned low as Hisagi pushed his hips backwards, Renji’s head dipping forward as it became excruciatingly tight around his cock. His hair fell over his shoulder and onto Hisagi’s back, the fukutaichou arching up to feel more of the soft hair on his skin. Renji pulled on his hips, making Hisagi sit up on his knees with him, the red hair falling over his shoulder, as their lips met in a searing kiss. Both men moaned low as their tongues caressed one another, Renji rolling his hips slowly, savoring each small thrust. Reaching for his hand, Hisagi pulled one off of his hip and guided Renji to his cock, wrapping Renji’s hand around it, while his hand stayed on top. Moaning lower, Renji broke off the kiss as they began to set a fast pace. The sound of his body slapping against Hisagi’s bounced off the walls, as both of their moans became grunts, the exquisite pleasure both were feeling only being vocalised through these soft groans. He started to pound into him hard, as their hands worked together as one. Hisagi’s other hand wrapped around his neck, pulling Renji closer to his body. Glancing down, he watched as their hands moved fast, his thrusts becoming more and more erratic. He could feel Hisagi starting to tighten up even more, pushing him closer to his orgasm. Knowing the other man enjoyed it rough, Renji bit his shoulder hard, and soon felt the warmth of Hisagi’s release begin to slip between his fingers, as his hand moved up and down with him. He gave one last thrust before coming himself, moaning low as Hisagi’s body milked him of his seed.

They stayed still for a few minutes, neither one having the strength to move at all. Renji began to feel himself grow limp, and gently pulled himself back, situating himself back on the bed. Hisagi collapsed, panting hard, his face pressing into the pillows. Renji sat up and looked at him. “Shūhei? Are you okay?”

“Perfect.” The brunette rolled over, the soft pants becoming less and less obvious. “You?”

The redhead shook his head, and ran his clean hand through his hair. “I suppose I’m good.” He kissed his lips softly, pleased when he felt Hisagi return the kiss. “Would you like for me to go?”

“You don’t have to.” Hisagi turned over on his side, looking into Renji’s eyes. “Besides, you know that with you here, I don’t have any nightmares.”

He placed his arm around his lover’s waist. “Yeah, well, my dreams aren’t anything to write home about.” Renji rested his head against Hisagi’s shoulder, holding him close. “Do you think it’ll get easier as time goes on?”

“I suppose it has to.” They shared a warm embrace, both closing their eyes. “I’m tired of seeing him, Abarai.” Hisagi whispered, his arm clinging to Renji’s back. “With you here, I don’t see that...that monster....”

Rubbing gentle circles on Hisagi’s lower back, Renji kissed his shoulder softly. “Let’s try and get some sleep, okay? I’m not going anywhere. You know there’s no other place I’d rather be than here.”

“Gotta send my thanks to the soutaichou...” Hisagi muttered under his breath, breathing through his nose slowly.

Renji chuckled softly. “For what?”

“Forcing us to train together.” Hisagi yawned softly. “Always hoped we’d become closer somehow. Must send him chocolates.”

The redhead shook his head. “You’re making no sense.” He hugged him closer, and pressed his lips against the top of his head. “Please, keep doing that. You and me, Shūhei. We’ll look out for each other. No more nightmares.”

He closed his eyes once he heard the man in his arms starting to snore. Renji held onto him tightly, falling into his own dreamless sleep.

The next morning, Renji woke up alone in the bed. He looked around for any sign of the other man who had been there with him, and found none. He saw that it was still early, but he was going to have to be creative on how he was going to leave. Getting dressed quickly, he snuck out the window, and sprinted across the division, scaling the side wall to avoid having to use the front. Even though he had no problems with their relationship, or whatever it was, he still wanted to respect Hisagi’s wishes, whatever they were.

He made it to his office and stopped when he saw who was sitting at his desk. “Can I help you?” Renji asked, clearly surprised by his unannounced visitor.

“Look. I like you. You like me. Let’s just consider this a relationship, okay?” Hisagi’s feet were propped up on his desk, his hands behind the back of his head, a large grin on his face. “Bet you thought I just ditched you this morning, huh?”

Striding over to him, Renji picked him up forcefully, and slammed him against the wall, not caring if his taichou was in the room next door. “Never do that to me again. Leave a fucking note next time, instead of making me guess.”

“Can’t make that promise.” There was a smirk on the shorter man’s face. “I’m going to keep you on your toes.”

“You’d better.” Renji kissed him hard, keeping him pressed against the wall. Just as their lungs were both about to protest the lack of air, there was a sharp cough.

They broke apart quickly as the shadow of Kuchiki-taichou appeared near the screen. “If you don’t mind, Hisagi-san, we have work to do.”

“No problem.” The brunette walked over to the door. “See you later tonight?”

His face on fire, Renji nodded his head. He gave a wave, and looked down at his desk, hiding himself from Byakuya’s eyes. “Ready to start the day, Abarai?” He wished that the sullen man hadn’t interrupted his joyous moment, thrilled that he could now officially call the fukutaichou of the ninth division his lover.

With a shit eating grin on his face, Renji picked up his pen. “Yes, sir.” Nothing was going to kill his mood today. Nothing at all.

 


End file.
